Late Night Hedgies
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Amy finally doesn't wake up alone. Sonamy oneshot. Fluff!


**There's really no plot to this, I just thought of it and decided to share it with you all :]**

* * *

"Sonic?"

"Amy," Sonic refused to open his eyes, "go to sleep."

Amy sighed quietly. As much as she loved Sonic, she knew how stubborn a sleepy hedgehog could get. It was nightfall, possibly past midnight, and she remembered going to sleep alone. The fact that he was here with her now, managing to hold her while in a lazy, sprawled out position, touched her heart.

"Sonikku..." she softly whined, turning around in his arms to nuzzle him.

Sonic winced at her tone. Sometimes she was just...frustratingly _irresistible_. The downside of it all is that he was too tired to run, and he didn't have much of the desire to. He may be new to the whole boyfriend thing, but he had a pretty good feeling that he was gonna have to turn on the intimacy switch in a matter of seconds.

He doesn't blame her. She hadn't seen him in three days.

Three long, _long_ days.

Altering his position, he adjusted his arms more comfortably around her petite frame. "Yes, dear?" His tone is playful, deepened with sleep.

He could tell she was now giving him "the look", so he laughed and opened his eyes.

Seeing his bright green orbs staring back at her sent a wave of nostalgia through her. As if just recognizing him, she squealed and glomped him, practically on top of him as she gushed on and on about how much she missed him and how much she loved him and how lonely she was without him and...you catch the drift.

Now on his back, Sonic smiled in her quills, wrapping an arm around her back. She smelled like she always did; freshly picked strawberries. But then again, she smelled like roses too. Oh the irony.

"Hi there." He grinned, giving her a little squeeze and sniffing her fondly.

"I missed you."

"I know."

"Three days, Sonic. Three days!"

"I know."

"I was _this_ close to-!"

A gentle kiss to her temple, slight brush of the lips. "I know."

Amy giggled, sitting up in his lap. Eyes appraising her, Sonic put his arms behind her head in a relaxed position. The cocky smirk on his face gave it away that he liked the view.

"Did you and Tails make it back okay?"

"Lickety split."

"Knuckles?"

"Back home on his floaty island."

"Shadow?"

"Grumpy as ever."

Amy sighed, relieved that her boys, _all_ of them, made it back in one piece.

"C'mon, Ames, you know me better than that."

She ran her fingers through her quills, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, but..."

Sonic sat up so he could look at her better. "But what?"

His sudden close proximity threw her off-guard for a minute or two. "I-I mean..." She huffed. "You can't expect me not to worry! You never tell me where you are, or...or...I never know if you're hurt or somebody got hurt or if I need to come down and help you or-or-"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, stopping her mid-rant. He began to feel her gradually relax and cease in resisting him (like _she_ could resist _him_), her small fists loosening, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers in his quills.

"You have nothing to worry about." His arms wrapped around her waist. He could tell her expression now read, _Yeah right_. "Ames, if anyone out of the two of us should worry, it's me."

"Why you?" she mumbled into his muzzle.

"You're practically live bait in Eggman's eyes, Amy. He always has some motive to use ya to get to me. It's even creepier that I get his logic, but then again it's common sense: to get the hero, get the girl." He rolled her over in his arms, bending down to shower her face in smooches before he hopped out of bed, leaving his girlfriend very giddy.

"Where are you going?" Amy pouted.

"Bathroom. You got me up so I'm taking a potty break." He began to rub his stomach. "Feel like making me a sandwich?"

He was gone and out of her room right before the pillow could knock him upside the head.

Amy huffed, and she could still hear his obnoxious laughter bouncing off the walls.

* * *

_"You_ didn't make me a sandwich," he came in some time later, said snack in hand as he waved it to and fro in the moonlight, "so_ I_ made my own," and climbed back into bed with her, "and_ you_ are not getting any."

"He-ey!" Amy slapped his arm.

"What? Don't be such a hypocrite!"

"Who's the one eating in _my_ bed?!"

"Obviously not you because you weren't nice enough to make your loving boyfriend a sandwich."

"I would've made my oh so loving boyfriend a sandwich if he hadn't taken so long to get home."

"Excuse you, but who is it that does the saving around here?"

"Excuse _you_, but who is it that gets captured all the time?"

"Explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Ugh?!"

"Ow! What?"

"You know what that was for, you...you jerk!"

"How am I being blamed for doing my job?"

"Because sometimes you can be so infuriating!"

"...Are you always this hotheaded late at night? It's cute."

_"..."_

"Whaat? I'm just being honest with ya..-and you_ can't_ get mad over that, Ames, 'cause we all know you're crazy as hell."

"No I'm not!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonic snickered, and her frown faltered some. "Exactly what I thought."

"I know, I know! You just...make me do crazy things."

_Like I haven't heard that one before._ "How am _I_ responsible for your craziness?"

"You know how much I love you, Sonikku-"

"Love you too, Pinkachu-"

"-so you can't blame me for being worried when we're apart, or when you just take off without telling me what's up or what's going on, or...or, or-"

"There you go with the 'or's again. What are you, a seal?"

"And your side comments, sweetie? THEY DRIVE ME UP THE WALL."

"Well I'M SORRY."

"AND YOU WONDER WHY I'M CRAZY."

"WHY ARE WE RAISING OUR VOICES?"

"I DON'T KNOW, ASK YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I JUST DID, SHORTSTUFF."

"I AM NOT. SHORT!"

"OH YEAH? HOW'S THE WEATHER DOWN THERE?"

"URRRRGH!"

"YOU WANT SOME OF MY SANDWICH?"

"Really?"

"Naw, you can't have any."

* * *

"I really do love ya, ya know."

"I do. And I'm sorry that I'm...kinda..."

"Don't worry about it. I think it's adorable."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean...who else has someone like that?" They spoke in softer tones now, Sonic now being the big spoon. "You never stop surprising me, Amy." And yes, he decided to share the last of his sandwich. "I still can't believe ya still...-"

"I've waited eight years for you, Sonikku. I'll wait for the rest of my life just so we can have these moments together..." She sighed blissfully, and just when she was about to take the final bite, Sonic beat her to the punch.

"Yeah. Moments like these." Sonic snickered, dipping his head to nuzzle her again.

"S-Sonic!" Amy squealed. "That tickles!"

He made sure that she went to sleep with a smile on her face, and that he would be there with her when she woke up.


End file.
